Zakuro Fujiwara
Zakuro Fujiwara (藤原ざくろ, Fujiwara Zakuro) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fifth of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Grey Wolf. Profile Tokyo Mew Mew *'Birth Date:' September 6th *'Age:' 15 *'School:' Unknown *'School Grade:' Ninth (3rd year middle school student by Japanese school standards) *'Chinese Zodiac:' Virgo *'Blood Type:' AB *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, The Mew Mews, Café Mew Mew, and a modelling company. Mew Mew Power *'Name:' Renée Roberts *'Age:' 17 *'Birth Date:' December 3rd * Zodiac: Sagittarius Story Zakuro's childhood Zakuro went to a really good school and was fully educated (she speaks English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese and Japanese in Tokyo Mew Mew). In Mew Mew Power, Renee can speak French, Spanish, Japanese (the anime and manga is from Tokyo, Japan), and Portuguese. Much of her past isn't mentioned in the manga, but is shown more in the anime, and it was mentioned in one episode, that she used to live in America, as she left 'home' two years before the series actually started. In Tokyo Mew Mew, someone close to Zakuro died shown in a flashback. She had to do everything for herself when her parents were busy. This could also hint the reason she has an anti-social type of personality. ''Tokyo Mew Mew'' Zakuro Fujiwara is the fifth Mew Mew to be introduced. She is the most solitary of the group and declines their invitation to join when they first meet her. Thanks to Kisshu's mischievous interventions, though, Mew Ichigo saves Zakuro and calls her a friend. After that, even though she "doesn't like friends", Zakuro joins the group. As with the others, she first appears at the endangered animal exhibit without being named. Zakuro is definitely the older sister of the group, offering advice when required and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She forces Mint to realize that she has something to protect at one point. However, Zakuro is not perfect. At one point, when it was rumored that she was leaving Japan, Zakuro grew angry with the others for believing the rumor and acted as if she were leaving. She and Mew Mint ended up getting into a fight over it, but it came to a halt when Mew Ichigo scolded Mew Zakuro for taking the ruse too far. In her normal life, Zakuro is a famous model and actress. She can speak many languages and is idolized by many young girls, including Mint. Zakuro was left alone a lot as a child, and she lost someone very close to her at a young age. She visits the church at times when she is confused or anxious. Personality Zakuro tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. She is presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. Her favourite food is watermelon and her favourite drink is milk. However, she dislikes the Japanese food natto, which is fermented soybeans. To Mint she is an idol, Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Pudding she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd. Appearance Zakuro is a professional model and, as her biggest fan Mint effuses, Zakuro has "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Civillian Zakuro's hair is dark purple and her eyes are dark blue. More Coming Soon Tokyo Mew Mew Zakuro wears a purple midriff top and short-shorts, with puple arm and left leg garters plus a purple wrist band and choker. She wears purple knee high boots. On her choker and arm and leg garters, there is pink lace lining. She gains wolf ears and a tail. Her Mew Mark is two wolves around her navel Cafe Mew Mew She wears a waitress uniform like Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding, except, hers is purple. Powers In her Mew Form, Zakuro wears the color purple and gets Gray Wolf ears and tail. Her weapon is a whip, which is shaped like a cross in the original. In the dub, the cross is removed due to religious references. Her weapon in the original manga was unnamed but was called ZaCross Whip in episode 26 of the anime. Her attack is called Ribbon ZaCross Pure (mistranslated as Ribbon Zakuro Spear in fansubs and Ribbon Zakuro/Zakuro's Pure in the manga). Her weapon in the 4Kids dub is called the Purple Dagger and her attack is unnamed. It has been proven that she is just as strong as Ichigo, as she is able to defeat Chimera Animals independantly without the assistance of the other Mews or Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. thumb|300px|right|Mew Zakuro's Metamorphosis Trivia * In Mew Mew Power, the name Renée Roberts may have come from the names of the two actresses Renée Zellweger (first name) and Julia Roberts (last name). * In Mew Mew Power, Zakuro's cross weapon was censored due to religious references. Also, in some episodes, the necklace she wears was censored since it is a shape of a cross (the cross on top of churches was censored as well). * It remains unknown if she ever has any love interests at all; she completely ignores all the men crushing on her after seeing her in a bikini in the beach episode. However, despite her being an actress, she shows no interest in guys and she has never spoken of going on any dates whatsoever. * Due to her personality and childhood, Zakuro may be considered to be a tragic character. * Despite her cold and anti-social personality, so to speak, she shows signs of emotions as she maintains her good side as well as her humanity as a whole. * She is one of the few characters within the series with a much darker personality (the others being Pie and Deep Blue). * Zakuro's background is more developed in the anime adaptation (no back story is verified within the manga adaptation) and she is said to be estranged from her family since leaving home two years earlier. * Renée Roberts was the name of a (now deceased) British actress. So that she wouldn't be mistaken for her, this was most likely the reason the French dub of Mew Mew Power changed Renée's name to Estelle. * The Gray Wolf is currently not endangered. * Zakuro's dub name Renée means reborn. Coincidentilly or not, some translators made the mistake of translating the first word in the Mew Mew's attacks to Reborn instead of Ribbon. * Zakuro's name in the Kodansha translation of the manga is spelled Zacro so that the pun in her attack name, "Ribbon Zacros Pure", make more sense. They also inply that she is not fully Japanese. Gallery Zakuro_3.jpg|Mew Mew Zakuro with her weapon. Zakuro_2.jpg|Zakuro as a waitress in Cafe Mew Mew. Renee wolf.PNG|Zakuro with the Grey Wolf screen_2011-08-15 10.06.11.jpg|Zakuro and Mint meeting for the first time. MewZakuro-A003.jpg|Mew Zakuro full body image. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power '- Renée Roberts *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian)' - Drita Shegë *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Pam) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Shuu-Liu TengYuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Shuu-Liu) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Sek-Lau TangYun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Sek-Lau) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew '- Ruby Ja (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Ruby) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Zakuro Fujiwara *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Estelle-Renée Roberts *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Renée Roberts *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal)' - Romã(Pomegranate) Fujiwara (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Romã) *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai) '- Zakuro Fujiwara (Her Mew form is somewhat translated to Mew Pom (short for pomegranate)) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) '- Zakuro Fujiwara *'Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian)' - Renée Roberts (Season 1), Renée Fujiwara (Season 2) Voice Actors * Tokyo Mew Mew (Japanese) - Junko Noda''' ' * '''Mew Mew Power (English)' - Mollie Weaver * Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - Patrizia Scianca * Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - Shi-Wei Wang * Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) - Man Jau * Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - Kim Jihye * Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian) - Ildikó Csampisz * Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish) - Rocio Bermúdez * טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) - Maya Bar Shalom * Mew Mew Power (French) - Nathalie Hugo * As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese) - Tatiane Keplermaier * Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) - Maria João Miguel * Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) - Sónia Neves * โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai) - ??? * Mew Mew Power (Danish) - Ilia Swainson * Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - 'Ana Maljević * 'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian) - ??? * Mew Mew Power (Greek) - Stella Mponatsou Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Mew Mews